


Midnight Encounter

by JustATurtleDuck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, cute bonding time over video games, mabel and pacifica have a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATurtleDuck/pseuds/JustATurtleDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Pacifica are having a sleepover, when Mabel introduces Pacifica to the world of video games, and she gets hooked. Dipper's going to have to remind her that she can't play video games constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Encounter

A pale form sat in front of the TV. An eerie blue glow from the screen, bounced off their skin. They bit their lip in concentration, leaning in closer to the TV. Their score crept up higher and higher, creating a new high score with each round. The figure played almost robotically.

They had reached an almost zombie-like point. Which is where people either start shutting down, or they fail miserably and become furious. This was the former, as the figure hadn't lost a round in hours.

All of a sudden, the overhead light flickered on, and a sleepy figure entered the room.

\-------------------------------------

Dipper had come downstairs for a quick midnight snack, that's all he had wanted to do. What he had not planned, was to find his girlfriend sitting in front of the TV, with a video game controller.

“No way...” Dipper groaned, and gave a quick glance around the room, and saw Mabel passed out a few feet away. Another controller was right next to her hand. She must have fallen asleep earlier, her Mabel Juice could only keep her going for so long. 

“Pacifica have you been playing that game all this time?” He groaned. Pacifica didn't even blink at the sudden brightness, and seemed almost oblivious to his question. Dipper stumbled towards her in his sleep deprived state, and gently shook her shoulder. 

“Come on Paz,” He said, his voice quiet. “It's two in the morning, you need some sleep.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Pacifica repeated the words Mabel had used just a few hours ago, when Dipper reminded them that it was getting late.

“Not likely.” He mumbled, half-turning towards the stairway like he was going back to bed. Before he turned back and grabbed the controller from Pacifica's hands, successfully pausing the game.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, starting to wake up from the zombie-like state.

“Nope, no more video games for you.” He waved the controller above his head, out of her reach.  
Pacifica mentally cursed the fact he got was taller than her. While Mabel was sometimes jealous of his height, she had also said she could deal with it. Since as she said, "The height difference between you guys is so adorable!" Pacifica hadn't paid to much attention to their differences in height. But now when he used his advantage against her, she just found it infuriating.

“Come on!” Pacifica stretched up, trying to reach it. She refused to jump. If she jumped to reach it he would just laugh at her. "Seriously?"

“You've been playing for like,” Dipper glanced up at the clock. “five hours now. That's not healthy.”

Pacifica glared at him. “Are you really going there Mr. I-Pull-All-Nighters-All-The-Time?” She sniffed.

Dipper shrugged his shoulders, conceding. “Okay it's a bit hypocritical, but for real, it's super late.”

“Fine...” Pacifica gave an exaggerated sigh, dropping her arms. Dipper gave a sigh of his own, and dropped his arms as well. Pacifica looked up at him with a mischievous smirk. 

“After one more round.” She ripped the controller out of his hand, tip-toeing backwards out of his reach.

“Hey!” Dipper exclaimed, about to go after her, before a different controller was thrust in his face. He stared at it in confusion. 

“What, you thought I was going to play alone?” Pacifica teased. “Come on, this game is way more fun when two people are playing it.” 

Dipper stared at the controller. This was one of his favorite games, and it would be interesting to play it with Paz, instead of Mabel.

“Y'know what?" Dipper held the controller. "I still need to get the “I kicked your butt” achievement.” Dipper smirked.

“No, I think I'm the one who's going to get that achievement.” Pacifica smirked.

“You're on.”

“Bring it.”

\-------------------------------------

Mabel yawned, and stretched. Jeez, her neck hurt! She opened her eyes to see that she was not in her comfy stuffed-animal covered bed. But downstairs in her beanbag chair. 

The events of yesterday went over her mind. Pacifica was sleeping over, and they were finally going to have some girl time. Dipper had been spending lots of time with Paz, and Mabel was fine with it. But she hadn't been able to just hang out with Pacifica in ages! Last night was of course, a blast! They drank Mabel Juice, on Mabels insistence. They did their nails, watched scary movies, and played video games.

Video games! That's what they had been doing last night, they must have fallen asleep playing it.

She glanced over at where Pacifica had been last night. But as slouched over as Mabel was, she could only see a bit of blonde hair.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the characters on the screen playing their idle animations.

Mabel crawled off her beanbag, and was stretching again. She needed to wake up already! She wondered if there was any Mabel Juice in the fridge. She took only a step, before finally able to see her friend.

Well, her friend and her brother.

Pacifica was cuddled up next to Dipper, his head leaning on hers. They were both fast asleep. Dipper had one arm held almost protectively over Pacifica. While his other loosely held a controller.

Mabel grinned, and grabbed her phone. "Scrapbookertoonity!" She said as the flash went off on her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't really written anything in years, but I wanted to write something for Gravity Falls before the last episode came out. And this is what I came up with! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
